<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Did Forever Go? by mal_fuctioning_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500123">Where Did Forever Go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer'>mal_fuctioning_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a strong word that some people use to express how they feel about another person. After your divorce, your neighbor came into your life and flipped it upside down. (BUCKY BARNES x READER)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Did Forever Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please remember to leave feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long will you love me?” you asked your fiancé, Pietro.</p><p>Without hesitating, he cupped your face and told you, “As long as the seasons continue to change, as the moon continues to pull the tides, and as long as there are stars shining in the night sky. Even longer if I may.”</p><p>Hearing this made you blush and instantly got flustered, “Pietro, you didn’t have to give such an intense answer!” You gently pushed his face away as he chuckled.</p><p>“I can’t help it, my dear Y/N. It’s simply the truth. Plus, I enjoy seeing you so flustered.”</p><p>“You always go too far to embarrass me.”</p><p>“Yes, but you love when I tell you these things, don’t you?”</p><p>You gazed deeply into his loving eyes, “Forever and always.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?”</p><p>“It’s a promise.”</p><p>********</p><p>“With that, this finalizes your divorce. I now officially pronounce you no longer man and wife. It was a pleasure doing business with you,” the lawyer said jokingly as he got up to leave, Pietro following him to lock the door.</p><p>You looked down, fists tight as you tried hard to fight back the salty tears stinging your eyes.</p><p>Pietro sighed, took a seat next to you, and rubbed your back, “It was for the best, Y/N. You know that it was.”</p><p>“We… We could have tried harder to make it work. I didn’t want-”</p><p>“Y/N, please. I know you wanted to try, but I can never forgive myself for hurting you like that.”</p><p>“But, Pietro-”</p><p>“No. It’s over now, Y/N. You and I have to accept that. I committed adultery, and that is unforgivable in my eyes. I knew that when I did it.”</p><p>“I forgave you, though. I just- I just wanted to forget about it and keep living happily with you. Forever and always, just like I promised! Do you really not love me anymore?”<br/>“Yes, I realize that but I don’t feel that way about you anymore, Y/N. Marriage just isn’t for me. It felt like I was slowly suffocating. Like you were crushing me with all your love and affection. I couldn’t handle it anymore. In the beginning, I really did feel like I could be with you until the end. Now… I can’t even kiss you or look into your eyes without feeling resentful towards you for taking away my freedom.”</p><p>Every single one of his words stabbed you in the back, like he was wielding a knife, and he just kept plunging it deeper and deeper. “I’m sorry for making you feel this way,” you said, almost like a quiet whimper.</p><p>He pursed his lips, releasing a long breath, “None of this was ever your fault, Y/N. I have only myself to blame for stringing you along and making you believe I could be with you forever. Now, I really should go. Wanda is outside, waiting for me.” He continued to watch you as you didn’t move, reaching to touch you before stopping himself, “Don’t forget to lock the door when I leave, please.” With that, he was out the door and the moment it was shut, he could hear you start to sob. It hurt him to leave you like that, but he knew there was nothing left for him.</p><p>You unsuccessfully attempted to wipe away the continuous flow of hot tears, your breath rapidly increasing due to an oncoming panic attack. It hurt so much, still you knew deep down that it never would have worked, thinking that maybe it would have been different if you hadn’t pushed him to propose. Even then, you’d been together for six years and only married for one. You didn’t even want to get married originally. His and your parents alike planted the idea in your head that both of you were only getting older and tying the knot would be a smart choice so you could bear healthy grandchildren for them to spoil. Kids were never in your plan either. Not until you were financially stable, anyway.</p><p>After a while you felt light-headed from the crying and decided that it was time for a drink. Strangely enough, you suddenly had tunnel vision before completely passing out, hitting something on the way down.</p><p>“I don’t know, man. Her reaction seems pretty reasonable to me,” Clint said to Bucky.</p><p>He rolled his eyes in reply, “How is that a reasonable response to me telling her ‘I love you’?”</p><p>Clint stopped and held his arm out, turning to face Bucky, “You’ve only been on three dates with the woman and you’re already throwing the L word out. It’s no wonder why she won’t even text you back.”</p><p>“Who cares? I think you can tell a lot about a person from saying ‘I love you’ when it seems like the right time, and anytime is the right time if it’s from your heart!”</p><p>Just then they heard a loud thud nearby followed by a door creaking open.</p><p>“What was that?” Clint asked quietly.</p><p>“I don’t know. Why don’t you check it out?” Bucky whispered in reply.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? I know you did not just suggest that. You check it out, man!”</p><p>“Fine,” Bucky caved and slowly crept over to the door.</p><p>“I was kidding, Barnes. Get back here! Horror movie 101: Do not enter self-opening doors!”</p><p>The only thing he could see was you, lying unconscious on the floor with a gash above your eyebrow, and tear-stained cheeks. He peeked his head inside to make sure there was no one else in the apartment before kneeling down to check on you. “Ma’am, are you alright?” He asked, gently supporting your neck.</p><p>You started to come to and responded, “Yes, I’m fine aside from the embarrassment. I just think I fainted and hit my head on the doorknob.”</p><p>He let out a breath of relief and smiled, “That’s great, Ma’am. My name is Bucky Barnes, and this is my friend Clint. Do you know what your name is?”</p><p>“Don’t include me in this,” Clint interjected.</p><p>“My name is Y/N Maxi- No, it’s Y/N L/N. Sorry, I legitimately just got divorced”</p><p>“A little too much information, but you’re doing great, Y/N. Now just follow my fingers with your eyes,” he said and you followed, “Yes, just like that. The good news is that you don’t have a concussion. Bad news is that you might need first aid for that nasty gash. Do you have a first aid kit?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s under the bathroom sink,” you replied.</p><p>“Clint come help her to the sofa while I grab it.”</p><p>He groaned and did as Bucky asked, “Okay, but if we get murdered, I’m going to kill you.”</p><p>“Who are you guys anyway? ” you finally asked.</p><p>“Bucky lives three doors down. We just happened to be passing by.”</p><p>“Lucky me, I guess.”</p><p>Bucky sat down next to you with an alcohol prep pad and a suture, “This is going to hurt, but just bear with me, alright? Just squeeze Clint’s hand if it gets too painful. Honestly, I was surprised you had this in your kit.”<br/>“Yeah, my ex-husband Pietro, he was in school for surgical assistance before he dropped out of the course.” You winced as he cleaned it up, giving Clint’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>“Do you go to the gym? That’s one hell of a grip,” Clint said in a successful attempt to distract you, making you laugh.</p><p>“What about you, Bucky? What medical experience do you have?”</p><p>“None, really. I just have some really dumb friends like Clint here. And done. All stitched up,” he said with a smile.</p><p>They got up and you walked them out, “Thank you so much. You definitely saved me a trip to the hospital. Is there anything I can do to repay you? Lunch? Coffee? Anything?”</p><p>Clint cleared his throat and stepped in front of Bucky, “We’re having a Superbowl watch party later tonight. How about you swing by and hang out with us?”</p><p>“Oh, no. I couldn’t possibly do that. I was planning on being alone today since I just got divorced,” you explained.</p><p>“That’s even more of a reason to come. You shouldn’t be sad by yourself. Come have fun with us and make some new friends!”</p><p>“I’ll think about-”</p><p>“Great, we’ll see you tonight at 6,” he said before walking away.</p><p>You and Bucky stared at each other for a moment before laughing.</p><p>“Sorry about that. Clint will probably just show you pictures of his kids. But I think I have to agree, you should come. It would be nice to have a beautiful lady around. You really don’t have to come if you don’t want to, though. The choice is entirely yours.”</p><p>You felt your face warm up upon hearing his compliment. “Alright, you’ve convinced me. But, if you see Clint show me pictures of his kid, you better save me.”</p><p>“It’s a promise. It was a pleasure meeting you, Y/N.”</p><p>“You as well, Bucky.”</p><p>With that you shut the door and couldn’t help yourself from smiling. It had been years since you’d even had any attraction towards anyone who wasn’t Pietro. Now your hot neighbor was inviting you over to his place for a party? You honestly couldn’t tell if this was the best or worst day of your life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember to leave feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>